


In Sync

by black_magic_cat



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Consensual Sex, Death Star, Dominant Luke Skywalker, F/M, Rebel Alliance, Shower Sex, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, darksidelukeskywalker, sith!lukeskywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_magic_cat/pseuds/black_magic_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're secretly on the Death Star with your R2 unit, looking for the plans the Rebel Alliance have asked you to find, when you're found by none other than the Sith Lord Darth Malous (dark side Luke Skywalker!). Not wanting to die, you'll do anything to keep your life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here so this is my first work! I've been wanting to write about Sith!Luke for so long, let me know what you think in the comments! :)

Hot and flustered, you make your way into a darkened room lined with control panels and wires and buttons everywhere you look. Your small R2 unit follows quietly behind as you tiptoe across the cold metal floor, gun in hand, eyes darting about your surroundings. You have to find those plans and get back to the other rebels as quickly as you can. You can already hear blaster rifles going off as commotion starts outside.

'Shit.' you mutter, realising the Imperials now knew you were here. You begin tapping into one of the control panels, remembering the code you were given back at the base. Hastily, you type it in, getting it wrong the first time and cursing under your breath. You try again - it works! You can now access all sorts of data from the Death Star's main computer, but it's the plans you want. 'Right R2-B3, get to work and find us those plans.' Your heart skips a beat as you hear a noise stir from behind you.

'What plans?' asks a dark, curious voice, calm but with undertones of anger.

You spin around and find yourself stuck, glued to the spot. Chest pounding, your eyes flit around the room searching for the source of the voice. You could've sworn the room was empty when you entered. In the shadows across from you, you make out a slim black figure, slowly emerging from the darkness. You can see him clearly now, he walks steadily towards you, crystal blue eyes narrowed and locked onto yours. You can't believe this is happening, you're well and truly fucked. This must be an Imperial officer ready to take you to interrogation before eventually executing you for your crimes. He stands still and is now about 6 feet away from you. All you can do is shake in panic as you feel the tears start to brim in your eyes. But wait... you study him a little more, noticing he's in fact not an officer, he's...

'I asked you a question, Rebel.' he states, the anger now overpowering in his voice.

... a Sith!

He's dressed from head to toe in slim-fitting black clothes, black boots, a black leather glove covering his right hand and at his belt – a lightsaber hilt, weapon attached, hanging loosely at his thigh. You avert your eyes back to his, realising he noticed you looking at his lightsaber. He glances over at your droid and it explodes immediately, causing you to jump.

You remain silent, anxiety pulsating through you, unable to think straight let alone answer his question. Shakily, you raise your blaster to your head, tears streaming down your face. You'd heard the horror stories of what happens to captured Rebels and you aren't about to become one yourself and you're smart enough to know you couldn't kill him, a Sith, with such a measly weapon. You're ready to pull the trigger when suddenly, you feel a force tightly clamp around your wrist, causing the weapon to fall to the ground. You gasp in shock and look up at his cold features digging into you, almost mocking you, knowing how powerless you are against him. He hadn't even needed to move a muscle.

'Nice try, but I won't allow you such a merciful death.' he says, humour in his voice. He takes the lightsaber from his waist in hand and ignites it, revealing a brilliant red glow. You let out a small cry and fall to the ground in shock and dread. The incandescence from the saber turns his eyes bright red as he admires his blade, then turns to look straight at you again. 'It sounds like your pitiful little band of Rebels is fucked anyway-' he gestures towards the commotion happening from outside the room elsewhere on the space station, '- so I wont bother asking you any questions. Did you really think you could just waltz in here and take what you wanted?' he laughed, the power he felt now swelling within him.

He's studying you, the pitiful heap before him - completely defenceless and terrified. You don't want to die, and hell, you sure don't want to die like this. You'll do anything, anything at all to get out of the situation you're in. He cocks his head to side, setting his eyes onto yours again. He lowers his saber towards your face, holding it inches away from you, the burning heat causing you to sweat even more. 'Anything?' he asks, smirking. You realise now he can hear your thoughts and you feel like even more of a coward.

You pull your head back as much as you can and give a small nod, looking up at him. You notice now how handsome he is. Those gorgeous blue eyes... his sharp jawline, broad shoulders and tousled dirty-blonde hair - you stop yourself after remembering he can hear your thoughts!

His smirk grows wider and he lets out a small laugh. Turning away, your face grows red with embarrassment. He retracts his lightsaber slightly, allowing you to catch your breath. 'You know, living here means that I never really experience the privilege of... female attention.' he speaks slowly. You realise where he's going with this and it doesn't really phase you at all. Anything to get out of dying like this... anyway he is gorgeous after all... 'Sometimes I find myself craving it...' his voice trails off, eyes working their way across your body. You find yourself looking at his too, taking him in bit by bit... you realise you're craving him also. Since joining the Alliance your sex life had been pretty non-existent and now here's this handsome Sith wanting to have his way with you. You don't mind that you're fraternising with the enemy, after all, your heart was never really with the Alliance anyway, you'd just joined them because you were bored of your life and longed for excitement.

He feels your consent through the force and de-ignites his lightsaber. You relax a little, sitting up, giving him a look of obedience. His mouth is slightly open and you can sense the longing in him as he stands over you, his breathing getting heavier. He lifts his right hand and uses the force to begin undressing you, removing your clothes piece by piece. Soon you're wearing nothing but panties and a bra. He leans down and scoops you up effortlessly into his arms, pupils dilated, suddenly overwhelmed with lust. You can feel how strong he is and it turns you on even more.


	2. The Bed Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so apologies if it sucks!

He carries you out of the room through a small door leading down to a hallway. He stops at the end of the hallway and opens a door using the force, takes you through and closes it behind him. Looking around, you realise the dimly lit room is a bed chamber, probably his. There's a large window displaying the galaxy outside and a king-sized bed draped in extravagant silk sheets. Gently, he drops you onto it, eyes trailing over your body again, thoughts racing through his mind. He climbs onto the bed and manoeuvres over you, bringing his hands up to your waist and slowly lowering your underwear. He removes his jacket and tosses it to the ground, revealing his muscular build. As he moves closer you can feel his bulge brush against the inside of your thigh, his warm breath pouring onto your neck. He lifts his mouth up to your ear and begins to whisper in a deep, steady voice 'Now listen to me. I will do with you as I please, you will not move or speak – understand?'.

Holy fuck he was dominating. 'Y-yes.' you breathe, slightly trembling with the cocktail of emotions you now felt- intimidated, overpowered with lust and still a little fearful. He lifts his bare hand to your mouth and traces your lips with his fingertips.

'I said no speaking.' he snapped.

You quickly shut your mouth and lay your head back, concentrating on lying perfectly still. Suddenly you feel a pair of strong arms grab your forearms and pin them above your head firmly against the bed. You glimpse at the tightened muscles holding you down, glistening with sweat. His large hands hold you firmly as he dips his head and begins tracing his lips all over your torso, leaving sloppy kisses over your breasts as he works his way towards your nipple, licking and sucking it before moving to the next one, gently biting this time, sending shock waves of both pain and pleasure through your body. You cant help but let out a soft moan, he shoots you a quick glare before continuing working his tongue around your tender breasts. He cups them with both hands and squeezes before making his way further and further down your body until he reaches your thighs. He grabs underneath your knees and holds your legs against your chest as he leads his warm mouth down your upper-legs, closer and closer towards your spot. He soon reaches it and you let out a short gasp as you feel his warm tongue press against you, his hands gripping you tight as he begins to flick in and out of you. Your breathing becomes heavier and you're finding it harder and harder to stay quiet. Overwhelmed with temptation, you lift your head to get a better look at the seductive Sith. You watch as he pauses to brush a hand through the locks of now messy hair covering his eyes.

He's about to get back to eating you out but catches you looking at him. Your heart skips a beat. You'd moved. He'd seen. 'That's two rules you've broken now. You will be sorry.' he speaks in a deep, serious tone. He roughly lets go of your other leg and begins to climb on top of you again until he's half way over you. You feel him slip one finger inside your wetness, then another. His stare bores into you as he slips a third finger inside, causing you to gasp and twitch. Taking his gloved hand, he raises it just above your throat and begins lightly choking you with the force, allowing you short breathes from time to time. He begins pushing his fingers harder into you, grinding slowly at first but eventually speeding up. As the thrusts grow harder, so does the choking. You're so wet now, eager for what else he has to offer. He taps into the force and can feel you enjoying your punishment. 'You Rebel slut.' he mocks. Something about that statement makes you giggle, which angers him even more. 'Something funny?' he asks, almost shouting.

'Why are you asking me questions? I'm not allowed to speak – remember?' you smirk, suddenly regretting your choice of words, remembering he's a Sith after all... not exactly the playful type. He stops altogether and gets up from on top of you. You lay there, watching him attentively. You were a little afraid now...

He's stood at the end of the bed, unbuckling his belt and swiping it from around his waist in one swift motion, letting it fall to the ground. His hands reach his zipper and you gasp as his erection springs free. He's big. You feel him grab your neck using the force and he pulls you up to a kneeling position in front of him and holds you there. He doesn't need to make any more commands, you know what he wants you to do. Not wanting to break any more rules, you oblige and close your hands around his shaft, gently licking up and and down with your tongue. You open wide and close your mouth around him, the sucks short at first, growing longer and longer until you reach the base of his length. He lifts his hands to the back of his head and you hear him groaning 'Uhh.. fuck.' under his breath as your sucking becomes faster and harder. His groans become more frequent and he works a hand into your hair, twirling it around his fingers and pushing you harder onto his throbbing cock. As you gasp for air, he pushes you onto your back, throwing your legs over his shoulders as he climbs on top of you. You can sense how filled with lust he is now as his actions become more and more primal.

Without warning, he pushes inside of you with one hard thrust, causing you to take a deep breath in and moan. His muscular arms are pinning your hands at your sides as he thrusts into you, each stroke harder than the last. You watch his body move on top of you, taking all of him in – the broad shoulders, sharp jawline, the sweat dripping down his biceps, the way his chest moves up and down as he breathes in and out. He lowers his body closer to yours in order to enter you from a better angle. His mouth is close to your ear now, his hair swinging passed your eyes. You can hear every grunt and groan that escapes his lips as he continues fucking you. You're close to climaxing now and he can feel it through the force. To your surprise, he reaches a hand down and finds your clit and begins rubbing it in a circular motion as he continues inside of you, sending ripples of intense pleasure through your body, using his gloved hand to palm your thigh. He obviously wasn't in the punishing mood any more. It's not long before you both reach a climax at the same time, ecstasy filling your sweat-soaked bodies as you lay there intertwined. He pulls out and collapses on top of you, huffing and gasping for air.


	3. The Morning After

You wake up the next morning to the sight of him standing by the window, looking out across the star fields. It felt strange waking up to darkness outside, you were used to awaking to the bright sun of Naboo back home. Living here, he always lived in darkness. He turns around and looks at you, almost seeming startled to see you awake. It feels a little awkward, you don't really know where you stand with him now. Were you his prisoner? Would he kill you? You both stare at each other in silence for a moment before you ask 'What now? What are you going to do with me?'.

He turns away and places his hand on the window sill, lowering his head in thought. 'I don't know.' he mutters, 'I didn't really... think this through.'. You get up from the bed and walk towards him, standing about 3 feet away from him. 'I'm supposed to kill you.' he states. You give out a quiet gasp, suddenly fearing for your life again. He looks down at you, locking his eyes onto yours. 'But... I don't want to.' he sighs.

'Then don't.' you plead.

'I... I won't. But you can't just live here in this room, I've got to figure something out.', he furrows his brow, holding his head in his hand.

You realise how hopeless the situation is and suddenly feel heavy with dread. How could this possibly work out? You were a rebel secretly hiding in a Sith's bed chambers on the Death Star. You didn't need force abilities to pick up on how anxious he looked as well, he seemed jittery and flustered. 'Hey...' you murmur, 'I'm sure it'll all work out fine.' you try to reassure him, feeling guilty for the position you'd put him in.

He slams his fist against the wall, 'Really? Will it? Cause I can't think of any good ideas to get us out of this, you got any?' he shouts. You start at the sudden raising of his voice and take a few steps back. Overwhelmed with fear and guilt you burst into tears, covering your face with your hands.

'Why are you shouting at me? You're not the one who's gonna get killed if you get caught.' you choke.

'Oh really? I'll have you know they'll do a lot worse to me than they will you if they find me harbouring a fugitive! It's your fault you're stuck here! Did you really think you could just come here, sneaking around with your little Rebel friends and not face the consequences? I should have killed you the moment I saw you.'

'Then why am I still alive?' you sob, now slumped against the wall opposite him.

He calms his breathing down and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, hanging his head low, looking at the floor, regret flooding over him as he looks at the state you're in. He stays quiet for a few moments, trying to structure a response. He knows... he knows why you're still alive but can't bring himself to say it... can't bring himself to admit that you, a Rebel, have grown on him, have given him a moment's release from the mundane darkness he's forced to dwell in here. Of course he doesn't want to kill you.

He gets up from the bed and walks towards his on-suite, murmuring 'I'm gonna take a shower.'. Pausing by the door frame, he turns back to you, 'You know... it's probably not safe leaving you in here alone, so... I guess you'll have to join me.'.

You wipe the tears from your eyes and get up to follow him. 'Sure.' you almost laugh. You don't mind, you need a shower after last night anyway and can't complain about sharing one with someone so handsome.


	4. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut (yay!) - this time inspired by the shower scene in Black Magic Woman ;) If you're an avid Mark Hamill fan like I am then you'll know what I mean.

You follow shortly behind, entering the tiled room. To the left there's a bath, large enough to pass for a small swimming pool and to the right, a shower, 5 times the size of your one back home. He sure does live a life of luxury. He stands with his back to you, removing his robe, letting it pool at his feet. You take off yours too and let it drape over the side of the bath, making your way through the sliding doors. You're now both confined in the steaming space, the shower head wide enough to cover you both in warm, flowing water. He still has his back to you and begins lathering foam soap over his tense muscles. You can't help but sneak glances at his body...he looks like a god. You reach passed him for the soap and he accidentally elbows you in the eye, making you yelp in pain. Swiftly, he spins round and takes your shoulders in his hands 'Hey I'm sorry, are you ok?' he asks, concerned.

'Haha it's fine, don't worry!' you chuckle, squinting at him through the water dripping into your eyes. He smiles at you and passes you a handful of foam from the dispenser which you take and start rubbing over your body. He can't help but glimpse as you do so. It's been so long since he's seen a woman, let alone a naked one. Soon enough, he can't hide his instincts. You glance down at him and then look up towards his face, biting your lip, failing to hold back a grin. He averts his gaze and begins washing off the soap from his body. He's clearly in the mood -and so are you- but he's not acting on it, perhaps he thinks you don't want to. But you do, you really do – anything to escape your current reality and hey – you could be dead soon, so why not have fun while you can? It'd probably ease his anxiety too, you think.

'Hey, let me help you out there.' you say, in a deliberately seductive tone. You take his arm in your hands and begin to rub off the lather, stroking him in slow, gentle motions. He simply stands there and watches you. Lowering your hands, you find your way to his abs, lightly tracing your palms across his surface. He's incredibly toned, almost completely muscle... so strong. You continue lowering your hands until you reach his thighs, looking him dead in the eyes, lips slightly parted. You note his breathing becoming heavier and how he can't take his eyes off of you. He grabs your waist and slams his mouth against yours, unable to hold back any more. Finally...

You bite at his bottom lip, grasping at his shoulders and begin to trace your hands along the muscles of his back, pulling him closer to you. He parts from your mouth and begins roughly kissing your neck, taking your body and pushing you against the wall. You're both devouring each other, running your hands along the other's body like they're a drug you can't get enough of. He grabs your thigh and pulls it up over his hip, running his hands all over your smooth, soaked skin. You drop your head back, savouring the moment as he drags his lips across your breasts, leaving sloppy kisses all over you. You want to live in this moment forever. It's surprising how well he can please a woman with such little experience. You grab his shaft and begin lightly rubbing it up and down in your hands. He gasps when you touch him and groans for more, pressing one hand against the wall and using the other to clasp at your ass. You tug on him harder and watch his eyes roll to to the back of his head. Suddenly he grabs both of your thighs, lifting you up and entering you from the front. He pushes into you gently and gets into a rhythm that's comfortable for both of you. He's so much more passionate this morning... it's as though the dominant Sith from the night before has been replaced by a passionate lover. 'Holy shit.' you breathe, 'What are you, some kind of sex god?'.

He smiles widely as he continues kissing your mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. You're growing on him... and it's scaring him. He could so easily lose you what with the predicament you were both currently in and he's not sure if he'd be able to handle that. But for now he blocks out that thought and continues inside of you, pausing from kissing you to catch his breath. His strokes begin to grow faster and soon he climaxes, spilling his warm seed deep inside you. His gasps and groans are music to your ears. He pulls out and returns to kissing your neck as he takes his hand and begins rubbing your clit from side to side, then in a circular motion, gently at first and then speeding up. You gasp and moan, arms collapsing over his shoulders as you climax more intensely than ever before. You both drop down to sit on the floor, letting the warm water rain over you as you catch your breath.


	5. See You Soon

After drying yourself off, you pull your robe back on and slink back into the bedroom. He's dressing himself in another outfit – a little different from the one he wore the night before, it's black still, but looks more like the robes of a Jedi. You edge towards the bed and sit down, realising something. 'Hey... I never got your name.' you purr.

He pauses for a moment, debating on which name to give you. 'It's... It's Darth Malous.' he says, sounding distant. He'd given you his Sith name, it was probably the safest thing to do at this point. 'I didn't catch yours either.' he turns to look at you, speaking softly.

'Oh, it's (Y/N).' you say with a warm smile.

'It suits you.' he replies.

You hold each other's gaze for a few short moments before he breaks the silence. 'Listen, I've got to go, I have to go to training. You mustn't leave this room, understand? It's not safe for you to go wandering. I'm afraid you'll have to wait here on your own until I get back, then I'll get you out of here.'

You nod your head in understanding, anxious with the thought of him leaving you here alone. He can feel your unease through the force and places his hand on your shoulder. 'Hey don't worry, it's all gonna work out fine. I'll figure something out, just trust me, ok?'. He gives you a faint smile and moves towards the door.

'See you soon.' you almost whisper. The door clicks shut. He's already gone. You let out a deep sigh and throw yourself onto the bed, realising you're still incredibly tired. Looking out across the view framed by the window, you try to pin point your home planet, eager to return there soon. Lost in a cacophony of thoughts, you fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of the man you trust to save your life.

 

**************

 

He came back to find her in a deep slumber, the starlight gently illuminating her features in the darkness of the room. He looked at her the way he looked at the twin suns on Tattooine so long ago... full of wonder and longing. She was from a different world, a different plain of existence and here she'd fallen into his life, making him feel things he'd never felt before, offering him release after so long brooding alone in the shadows of the Death Star. He was never going to kill her, he'd just put up a front like he was supposed to. The person he was all those years ago still remained beneath his hardened surface. He felt awful for ever having made her feel so frightened... he wanted to protect her now, not let her fall into the hands of the very people holding him captive, only to suffer and be killed. Watching her sleep, all he could think of was Leia in that cell as he burst through the door.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!"

The words echoed through his mind. Now he wanted to rescue this girl too. But how? What was he going to do? He hated feeling so hopeless. How could he help her when he couldn't even help himself? How long would it be before all that he was would be wiped out forever, replaced by a heartless Sith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want to continue this fic, i lack the motivation! So if you're enjoying it and want more do let me know in the comments!


	6. Escape

You feel a hand gently nudging you and slowly get up, rubbing your eyes. 'Hey, you awake?' asks a hushed voice. You lift your eyes to see Darth Malous's face looking down at you. 

'Uh yeh, what's up?'

'I'm getting you out of here, quickly put this on.' He hands you a grey tunic, probably something they make prisoners wear. You get up from the bed and slip into it. 

'What's the plan?' you ask.

'Don't worry about it just go along with what I do ok? Just don't say anything at all, act like you're a prisoner.'

'Ok. I really appreciate this ya know… you're so compa-' 

'Shh c'mon there's no time for small talk we have to get moving.' he urges, placing a pair of imperial binders around your wrists.

He ushers you out of the door and paces ahead of you through the hallway. 'Be sure to keep up' he mutters 'we have to get to the hangar bay before they close the doors.'

Your heart beats like a drum in your chest. What if this doesn't work out? What if you both get caught? 

You continue behind him through the clinical white hallways of the Death Star, heart skipping a beat every time someone passes you. Suddenly you're both met by a silver stormtrooper donning a cape. 'Where are you taking this prisoner?' he asks, voice cold and slightly muffled through the chrome helmet. 

'I'm transferring her to prison block B.' says Darth Malous.

'And why have I not been informed? I am in charge of all prison transfe-'

His words are cut short as Malous raises a hand and begins choking the stormtrooper using the force, his face turning to stone.

'Do you dare question my authority?' he asks, venom in his voice. Suddenly he's the same terrifying Sith as the day before… 

The trooper grasps his neck, gasping for breath 'N-no m-my Lord.' 

'Good. Then we'll be on our way.' He drops him from the choke hold and continues towards the hangar bay as you scurry along behind.  
To your relief you both make it there without being stopped by anyone else. 'Stay close.' you hear him whisper. He stops by a Tie-fighter and hauls himself into it. Using the force to release the binders from your wrists, he motions for you to follow. You clamber up and sit behind him, relief flooding over you. Maybe it'd all work out after all. He begins to speak into the mouth piece 'Permission to leave hangar bay?'.

'Who's this? No one is authorized to leave at this time.'

'It's Darth Malous.'

'Permission granted, my Lord.' 

He starts the engine and brings the small air craft into flight, racing out of the hangar away from the space station and towards freedom, well, your freedom. You both breathe a sigh of relief, exhausted and flustered. 

'Stars, we really did it!' you grin, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

'Yep. We did it.' he mutters. 

The grin slides of your face as you look at his ashen one. 'Hey what's the matter?' you ask, 'No one thought anything of it, I'm pretty sure you got away with it… didn't you?'

'I… I hope so. But I can't be sure. The emperor is more powerful than you can imagine… he may be able to feel my lack of presence on the Death Star, I'm not sure how to explain this to him… I can only hope he doesn't find out.' 

'What will happen if he does?' you ask, regretting your words almost immediately. His eyes turn distant, his face becoming pale. 

'I'd rather not think about it…' 

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.' you sigh. 

'Don't worry about it.'

'Do you really have to go back there?' you inquire. 'Cause… you don't want to be there, do you?'

'Yes. I have to go back. But you're right, I don't want to… I hate it there.'

'Then why go back?' you almost shout, confused and frustrated.

'Because I'm protecting someone by being there… someone I care about a lot.'

'Oh…' you realise he's even more selfless than you thought. He's spending his life suffering just to protect someone else and had now put himself in considerable danger to protect you… You find yourself caring about him more than ever before, suddenly incredibly saddened at the thought of leaving him whilst he has to return to that awful place alone.


End file.
